


A Series of Danny Phantom One-Shots & Crossovers

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Criminal Minds (US TV), Danny Phantom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gender-Neutral pronouns for Clockwork, Multi, One Shot, Post-Explosion Danny Meets Bruce Wayne, immortal danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: Danny Phantom One-Shots, Drabbles, and Crossovers with a variety of other shows.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 149





	1. Jazz

“Jazz, honey, I know you like psychology but the school said that the classes are full. You could always go to another school. I know you’re smart enough.” Maddie said, holding an extremely crumpled letter from Harvard that Jazz hadn’t liked reading.

Jazz shook her head. “I need this, mom. It’s really important to me. There’s still so much I need to learn.” She turned her gaze to Danny, quietly doing his homework at the kitchen table and bouncing his leg anxiously. “I want to be there for people that need my help.”

“And I won’t turn my back on them.”


	2. Three Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What happened last night?

Walking in on a crime scene was never fun. Reid especially didn’t like the mangled corpses, bloody clothing, and disturbing faces painted on said bodies. Curious as ever, however, he bent down to get a better look at the new victim of a serial killer running rampant in a small city. It was known for its tourist trap, claiming to have the spirits of the dead haunting the town, though the team was very unconvinced.

He reached out his gloved hand to gently pull back the hair covering the young boy’s pale face. The fresh blood stained his glove with a deep maroon color and he pulled back, letting it fall gently back into place.

The unkempt hair now fully covering the face of a young boy lying on his back was stained in the same deep red on his glove. He suffered from head trauma if the dented curve Reid had felt in the top of his head was any indication. 

The unsub would strike the head of their victim to render them unconscious before stabbing them once in the heart and leaving the dagger there. Their shirts were sliced apart from the neck down and they were then painted in their own blood across their exposed chests. It was always a teenage male of high school age for reasons the team hadn’t pieced together yet. Morgan had said, upon seeing the victims, that the crime didn’t seem to be of sexual intent, considering nothing else was ever removed or cut.

It was debatable as to whether this was the work of a cult, but the gruesomeness of it, along with said message being in different handwritings, was a good indicator of this being multiple people working together.

The first victim was a 15 year old boy, Dashiel Baxter, with the word: “Heathen”.

The next was another 15 year old, Wesley Weston, with a similarly confusing word, “Martyr”, covering his chest.

The next few messages ranged from the simple symbol of a stylized D to more words describing these boys. The newest one was the first with intent other than public humiliation. The words “Praise Phantom” marked this boy's chest.

Reid knew something horrible was happening in Amity Park. Something Danny Fenton, the 14 year old boy currently laying in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the street, paid dearly for.


	3. Manhattan Casper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look like you just saw a ghost. Or are you always this pale?”

Tony was getting very tired of things attacking Manhattan. He hadn’t slept in days, was running on coffee and spite alone, and had better things to do than deal with another attempted invasion. Especially an invasion of robots who were on par with him in both defenses and firearms.

“Need a hand?”

Tony shot another blast to the face of a robot, making sure it wouldn’t get back up when he took his attention off of it. He gave it a quick glare, as if it could not only see his face, despite the mask, but understand the threat.

He whipped his head around and unmasked himself to look at the new person and saw the strangest kid he’d ever seen. Snow white hair and glowing green eyes stared back at him. The new person, who was honestly looking no older than Peter, had a strange tail where his legs should be. Never mind the fact that he was floating and had a strange white glow to him.

“You look like you just saw a ghost. Or are you always this pale?” the newbie taunted.

“Not funny, kid.” He turned back to the fight, blasting another robot to pieces and fully ignoring all the things about this new person that unsettled him. “Unless you’re here to help I suggest you move on, Casper”

The teen rolled his eyes and lazily floated closer. “Oh how original, calling a ghost a ghost. You really are the smartest man alive.”

“I refuse to believe that you’re a ghost, but we’re not opening that can of worms right now. Help or get lost.” He glanced over at Peter, swinging around and barely dodging stray blasts. “I got enough kids to worry about.”

“You got it tin man!” The kid fake saluted and flew off to go help Peter, who was having trouble swinging around and staying airborne with all the explosions going off near him. Tony regretted not giving him better armor.

Tony watched as the kid shot a green blast from his hand, nearly missing Peter, but instead hitting a robot coming up behind him dead on. He floated over to the building rooftop where Peter was standing and started chattering aimlessly. Peter just nodded fervently, seemingly understanding every fast-spoken word the kid had said.

After a bit they went off in similar directions, Peter swinging and the kid flying near him, still talking. From then on, they started taking down enemies together, working in sync. Tony was honestly impressed with how well it was working, but he had his own bad guys to deal with for the time being, so he let them have their fun. For now.

It just meant he’d have to bring the kid in later for some...questions. Whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an homage to The Ghost of Heroes ending? If you haven't read it you need to! It's by Enigmaris and ScarletNightFury


	4. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about immortal Danny.

Danny has been immortal for a long time. Years have passed, certainly. His father died Spring, 2064. His mother, Winter 2065. His mother was always strong. She kept being strong, even when the love of her life died. She was the second bravest woman Danny knew.

The first went to Sam. Summer, 2093. He remembers the years at least. In the long, ever passing times of being unable to die, things got lost.

Tucker, Fall, 2102. It wasn’t too long ago that he watched his friends be put in the ground. At least, relatively not too long ago. 

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly 100 words long and it was _so_ hard to chip away and edit it to make it that way.


	5. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being saved from a collapsed building should warrent a 'thank you', but when they got one look at what saved them, that was thrown out the window.

They shouldn’t have been there. Of all the places in this haunted town, in all the world, they ended up nearly getting crushed by the wreckage of a collapsed building right by their house.

They were crushed, actually, but before they could call for help something dragged them out, stronger than any person they’ve ever met. The first breath without being suffocated should have been relieving, but when they got a look at who, no, _what_ saved them, something akin to utter fear, terror, and grief overtook them.

Floating two feet off the ground, barely moving, was a being of pure white, almost blindingly so. The body, if they could even call it that, had nothing on it, just empty whiteness where something human should be.

They did have a human-like body, at least the outline of one, but it was far from human. There were no legs or feet, barely even a waist, as thin as it was. What took its place was a wispy form of steam, fading away the farther down to the ground it went, flicking every which way rapidly.

The place on its face where eyes should be split open, but there was nothing there. Just pitch black emptiness inside of wide, hunting eyes. A void where colorful whimsy should be. Its eyes slanted to the side like a tiger’s, curling slightly around its head as if it’s eyes were searching for prey even when it wasn’t.

Its arms drooped down low, far lower than they should, limp and lifeless. If it hadn’t been moving a second ago they would have compared it to a corpse hung on the wall for display, morbid cruelty at its finest.

The outline of a person was what got to them. The thought that maybe there was something human about it. A curious thought, considering there was _nothing_ that told them that what they were seeing was human.

The shadow of what is, or once was, hair marred the top of its thin body, puffing up and out to the front ever so slightly.

It turned its head to the side, a jerking motion that sent a chill up their spine. Heads weren’t supposed to turn that far. Its spine, if it even had one, creaked and crackled as it leaned forward towards them.

They tried to back away slowly, hoping _praying_ that it would lose interest, but to no avail when it only came closer. It made no footsteps, nor any other sound to indicate life inside this... shadow demon, but the closer it got the more their body screamed and begged for them to run away and to do it _now_.

They couldn’t even form words at that point. The only thing they were concerned about was getting as far away as they could. So they turned and ran. As fast as they could in any direction, no matter where it led. They didn’t want to, they couldn’t, they _shouldn’t_ look back, but they did. 

The being, humanoid as it was, seemed to shake its head gently, rocking its whole body. Through a garbled mess of radio static, nearly silent screaming, and a single puff of air, it said “That’s one way to thank a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom's design is somewhat based off of Unus Annus (rip) fanart!


	6. Silent Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse was all they caught. A passing, faint vision of the future. And what that told them was that there was going to be a new ghost portal in the human realm.
> 
> What they weren’t expecting to see was a little boy with pure white hair curled up in a ball on the metal flooring, crying out in pain.

It was all Sam’s fault. She was the one who thought it would be fun to get a picture with Danny in the inactive portal. She didn’t catch what had happened. A loose wire, an unseen button, it didn’t matter.

Her friend was screaming from inside that metal chamber, crying out for something in a language that was indecipherable. It hurt her ears to listen to the dying screams of her best friend, but she couldn’t even move to cover her ears.

Eventually, he stumbled out, a hand on the wall. When he tried to walk further, at which point she should have helped, he fell onto the floor.

She couldn’t move. Couldn’t even think about anything but that she had hurt Danny. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, pitying looks of pain on his face, crying and sobbing loudly.

She still couldn’t move. Why couldn’t she move her legs? _Why_?

Before she could mess anything up further, something stepped out of the green swirling portal, now active. A glowing being with a hue of white and purple, cloaked and elegant.

It looked down on them with a blank expression, before settling on Danny, in just as much pain as before. Immediately it kneeled down, holding Danny in its arms, staff placed down on its side quietly.

It spoke in a language she didn’t know, sounding something like radio static, mumblings of a human language, and nearly silent screams.

All she could do was watch in awe as Danny calmed down, somehow understanding this language, both knowing and not knowing it.

When Danny’s sobs turned into sniffles, which turned into slow breaths, the creature gently set him down on the floor, looked at her one last time, and vanished.

* * *

The Observants had been particularly testy by blocking their future sight for the past few days. They only did that when something important was going to happen. But lucky for them, Clockwork still had their mirrors of time.

They reflected on their past mistakes, as well as future events that involved them. The mirrors also did that for people Clockwork authorized, but that hadn’t been necessary in over a millenia. No ghosts were brave enough to knock on their doors and beg for a prophecy.

A glimpse was all they caught. A passing, faint vision of the future. And what that told them was that there was going to be a new ghost portal in the human realm. They knew where it was going to appear, of course, because they knew the Ghost Zone like it was their own lair.

They’d seen what could have happened with Vlad Masters, recently dubbed ‘Plasmius’ in the Ghost Zone, per his request. He could have had it much worse, considering what some of the other ghosts had been through.

They could only imagine what was going to happen in mere minutes, just a few feet from where they floated. They didn’t have to wait long. Just shortly after they tried to pry into the future again, to no such luck, a swirling light green portal appeared in front of them, almost silent.

They hummed, adjusting the grip on their staff to perfection. The portals were usually silent, but this one felt alive, crying and pleading for help very quietly. No time to waste, they floated in, ready to face anything.

What they weren’t expecting to see was a little boy with pure white hair curled up in a ball on the metal flooring. He was the one screaming, that much was apparent, but it was in ghost speak so no human could understand the cries as words of agonizing pain.

So the two human children in front of him wouldn’t understand him either.

But something felt odd about this one. They usually kept out of other’s business, especially human ones, but they felt a calling. The child shook himself into tears, holding onto his left arm so delicately.

Without a second thought they scooped up the little boy into their arms. They whispered soft comforts in their native tongue. They told him that he needed to calm down. They told him that he was safe now. They told him that everything was going to be just fine.

The child, still quivering, yet with slower breaths, relaxed into their arms. 

Now that they could see the possibilities again, they were faced with a dilemma. 

They saw this child’s parents, avid ghost hunters, hurting him. Far into the future, yes, but a very real possibility, had they been home at this very moment.

Daniel, as this boy’s name was, would have a much better life with them, spent safely in their lair, Long Now. He seemed to have an affinity for space, something Clockwork, the master of all time, would be happy to help with.

The Fenton’s, on the other hand, would only be spurred on by their son going missing at the hands of a ghost. They would not stop until they had their son back, even if they had to drag him back kicking and screaming.

So, for now, it was in everyone’s best interest if they bided their time until Daniel was ready. They didn’t know when the two of them would next meet, but they were willing to wait.

With a final whisper that they _were_ going to come back for him and the promise that he always had a safe place waiting for him, Clockwork set Daniel down on the floor gently and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned that they wanted a fic where a ghost, upon meeting Danny, immediately wants to adopt him. Hope I did it justice!
> 
> All comments are welcome! Feel free to leave as many as you want, long or short!


	7. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fenton kid was always weird.

The Fenton kid was always weird. 

There were some kids here that liked to be seen as weird. They liked the attention. The snarled, growled, and hissed at others. It was just some elaborate prank that they were all in on. It freaked out some substitutes at least. But Fenton…

“I’ve seen it, man, his eyes...they turn green!”

“He doesn’t make footsteps, it’s so creepy….”

“What if Fenton’s a ghost?”

They all laugh it off. Fenton? A ghost? Can’t be, he’s always been like this. He always is just a bit off to the outsider. Doesn’t breathe for hours at a time. Has dead eyes. Is always cold to the touch, but never wears anything but a t-shirt and jeans to school. 

Some have their own ideas. Some say he’s been experimented on by his parents. It would explain his weirdness, his scars, and why he’s afraid to go home. But that doesn’t explain why Jazz isn’t weird, too. 

Some say he’s not eating and that’s why he’s always so cold, so tired, and so thin. But that doesn’t explain why he’s running out of the class, just to come back with a broken arm or a bloody cut that wasn’t there before he left.

Then the rumors start. And everything adds up in everyone’s mind.

Why _does_ Fenton run out of the class _before_ a ghost attack? Everyone knows he’s a pansy when it comes to ghosts, but it’s like he knows they’re going to happen before they do.

Whenever someone brings up Phantom, it’s like he’s all in on the conversation, even when he’s far away. Ghosts have a good sense of hearing, so the Fenton’s say.

But when Phantom is brought up to him, he gets clammy, nervous all of a sudden. One kid thought they were dating, and that’s why Fenton ran off all the time: to see his boyfriend. 

Some say that Phantom and him are never seen together. Others say that Fenton looks like Phantom. More claim that Phantom uses Fenton tech. No one could deny any of this. 

Oh god Fenton was a ghost. 

By the time sophomore year came around they all knew Fenton was a ghost. They just didn’t talk about it. When someone sees him in the bathroom, cradling a new injury, they turn around and walk out like they hadn’t seen anything.

When Paulina puts up a picture of Fenton in her locker right next to her newest photo of Phantom, no one says anything. Fenton surely didn’t notice.

And if Dash hits Fenton a lot less, then no one questions him.

So when Phantom came crashing down on a concert stage and transformed into Fenton, they all pretended to not know. When the world fell into pieces, Phantom merch everywhere and on everyone, they all pretended it was new information. They were right after all.

But they knew that already.


	8. Space Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three sentence long fic about Vlad and his relationship with space.

Space is the picture-perfect caricature of the most beautiful of canvases, splashed with so many beautiful colors and patterns. To Vlad Masters, however, space a desolate, lonely place - the perfect void of silence to remind him of his mistakes. 

He isn’t sure how long it took him to see it like that, or even how long he’s been a wandering nomad, but it makes him appreciate the humble beauty of Earth more every single time he circles by it yet again.


	9. Lost and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is very interested in the young boy clinging to Vlad Master's side at the gala. But when he learns what the two of them have been through, the only thing he wants to do is help.

There were very few people that Bruce Wayne trusted. So few that he dared not list them. The people mingling around him, sometimes betraying their own conversations to listen in on his, were not part of that list.

Far from it, actually. No, the only person he trusted in this room was his own ward, Dick Grayson, who was perched on a far wall, completely uninterested in conversing with the elite like Bruce did on a daily basis.

Truth be told, Bruce had dragged Dick here like he did on the regular. It was for appearances, mostly, but also as a way of getting him away from the chaos that was crime fighting.

Bruce was no good at doing that for himself, but that was handled by Alfred, who made sure to properly take care of the both of them when they forgot to. 

Another quick glance told Bruce that Dick had moved closer, ever so slightly, when someone approached him that he knew Bruce had his eyes on.

Vlad Masters was a vicious business man. Ruthless with his opponents, yet cautious and cunning around just the right people. Bruce had no intention of introducing him to Luthor under any circumstances.

In fact, he had several backup plans if that happened.

Bruce had prepared for Vlad Masters to show up. He always did whenever Bruce held or attended galas. And he was prepared, like always, for anything he might throw at him.

Last time it was that he had acquired the rights to another business that the owner, whom Bruce knew would never do so, had sold to him for a surprisingly low price.

Of course he had looked into it, but Vlad Masters was clever if anything, and never gave away any details that would help in his investigation. But, with carefully practiced smiles, Bruce was confident that something could be pressured out of him this time.

He held back when he saw the young boy clinging to Vlad’s side.

“Bruce Wayne.” Vlad greeted with a small smile, not having his usual snide flare to go with it. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Masters.” Bruce greeted back, falling into his usual carefully innocent tone. “How is life treating you these days?”

“Ah.” Vlad frowned for a moment, pausing to look down at the boy at his side. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news regarding the Fenton’s.”

Bruce thought back to the day every news station was flooded with the horrific accident that involved the Fenton family, two renowned scientists Bruce knew specifically for their creative brilliance and resilience against worldwide bias.

“I have, yes.” He nodded. “I hadn’t thought you were involved in that.”

Bruce again looked down at the young boy, who only seemed to shrink farther and farther into Vlad’s side, shaking ever so slightly and refusing to point his eyes anywhere but the floor.

“I was not involved in it, but my colleagues were.” Vlad continued, gently stroking the boy’s back to soothe him. “Daniel, their son, was the only survivor. They left me in their will as his godfather. I’m afraid I’m all that he has left.”

Vlad’s posture was wrong. He always held himself as higher than others, sometimes even seeming like he was taller than he really was. His suit was expensive, sometimes even more so than Bruce’s. 

He was always listening in on others, always planning something behind everyone’s backs. It was what made him so untouchable to even Bruce.

This time, however, it hadn’t seemed like he was too interested in anyone or anything. His eyes sometimes glazed over and he was distracted at the best of times. 

Vlad hadn’t had his usual air of pride about him, Bruce had noted at first, but maybe losing his friends had more of an impact than he was letting on.

Maybe Daniel was not the only one suffering.

“I see.” Bruce said. He leaned down and spoke softly. “Hello Daniel. My name is Bruce Wayne.”

Daniel did not seem to notice him, more likely that he wasn’t all there at the moment. His eyes were dulled and pale, along with his skin being dry and ever so slightly blue, as if he’d been out in the cold for too long.

“I lost my parents too.” Bruce kept talking quietly. “I know how scary it can be to lose someone you love. You feel alone, like there’s no one to help you and no one will ever love you again. But I also know you’re strong. Just like me, just like your parents, and just like your sister.”

It was almost so quiet that Bruce didn’t hear it at first, but Daniel’s mouth moved, eyes slowly working their way up to greet him. They had just a little more color to them now.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.” He said quietly, almost a whisper. “My name’s Danny.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Danny.” Bruce smiled at him, finally able to give a genuine grin.

He glanced yet again at Dick, perched up on a wall close by, obviously intrigued by their conversation.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He said. “Would you mind coming with me?”

Danny fidgeted his hands together for a moment, looked to Vlad, who nodded in approval, then moved from Vlad’s side to his, all in a matter of a few seconds.

He led the way over to a very curious Grayson without another word, leaving Vlad to wander around and talk to others, if he so desired. He wouldn’t, most likely, but it didn’t matter.

Bruce would leave Vlad for now, but once Danny and Dick had met, he had a feeling they would like each other. And once they were talking comfortably, he would come back for Vlad.

He knew how hard it was to be raising a child by oneself and he knew Vlad could use all the advice Bruce wished he’d known when he first started.

It was going to be a rough time for both of them, certainly, but that didn’t mean they had to be doing it alone.

Not if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that they wanted a fic of Bruce Wayne meeting post-explosion Danny and Vlad, but not having Vlad be a jerk like usual so here it is! Thanks for the inspiration that got me writing for DP once again :)


End file.
